Love Will Find a Way
by DreamHost
Summary: "Why won't you look at me?" She asked sorrowfully, gazing into his stoic face. "Why won't you trust me to love you?" "Do you really want to know?" He asked; she nodded in affirmation. Removing his glasses, his violet eyes bore into her own as his mark began to shine. A dull thud echoed through the room as she fell to the ground, unconscious at his feet. *Based SOLELY off the anime*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

From the very first day, her parents could tell that there was something different about her. She rarely cried and was quite pleasant for a newborn. At age four, she cheerfully asked her parents if she could help them in the family-owned dress shop, surprising them. On the busiest days, she never complained, and when her parents became weary and discouraged, she provided entertainment and light to what might have been a dull and dark day for them. On the day her mother decided to teach her how to sew, the six year old child had pricked her finger with the needle. Though the puncture wound had been quite deep and blood had dripped onto the white, cotton fabric she had been stitching, the young girl didn't complain.

"I'll be okay, Mommy" she had said, smiling through the tears that welled up in her eyes. "It doesn't really hurt a lot."

Well, the child had been so brave that the mother and father became scared for their daughter. The fact that she could be so could be so strong in a situation that would have left most children in tears worried them. They didn't want her to be taken advantage of. So instead, they protected her at all costs, keeping her inside as much as possible. Besides, she was the light of their world, exuding a calming and positive aura. Though they were not wealthy, they made sure that she never wanted.

Despite the light of joy that resided there, tragedy could not be kept away from the happy dress shop for long. When the young girl turned fourteen, her father left his wife and daughter to sail across the country to pick up a new order of fabric. A storm hit the ship, and all lives were lost. Devastated, the mother and child mourned the loss of their household leader, but life continued on as normal. Not two years later, however, the mother fell ill. For several days, she laid in bed as she suffered severe coughs and her entire body was drenched in a fevered sweat. With her only remaining parent at death's doorstep, the poor girl was desperate. Pleading aloud, she cried out to anyone or anything that might be listening, begging for help. She wasn't ready to give up her mother; not yet, at least.

Not a second after the last echoes of her plea dissipated into the air, but a blinding light enveloped her entirely. Seemingly out of nowhere, a card had appeared in front of the girl, pronouncing itself to be "the nineteenth card, Il Sole" It asked her if she were willing to make a contract with it, telling her that in doing so, it would ensure her mother's recovery. Not knowing what else to do, and being so overcome with and panic for her mother's life, she agreed to the proposal without questioning the implications or giving anything a second thought. As she reached out to touch the card, a vibrant hot pain shot through her being. Only a solitary tear slipped down her cheek as she gritted her teeth against the engulfing agony.

When the light faded away, the girl watched as her mother sat up without assistance for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. The sickness, which had kept her bedridden for so long, had somehow miraculously disappeared. Almost instantly forgetting the pain she had jut been through, the girl threw her arms around her mother's neck as her tears flowed freely down her face, grateful to have her mother back.

However, a mark was engraved on the inside of the girl's right wrist that day. No matter how much she washed it – scrubbed at it – the mark remained permanent on her wrist. Finally, a month after the ordeal, the girl told her mother the entire story. The mother instantly grew cold and promptly ordered her to avoid the aristocracy at all costs. Then softening her voice, she told her daughter that she just couldn't imagine life without her little drop of sunshine. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her. And so, the obedient daughter did as she was told: she stayed away from the wealthy and she kept to herself.

* * *

Jolly stood in the shadows of the Arcana's stadium, coolly surveying the energetic audience. He had refused to participate in the Duello with the excuse that marriage to Mondo's daughter did not interest him in the slightest and that he didn't desire the title of "Papa". In reality, however, he just didn't want to fight.

The cheering from the crowd rose in volume, and Jolly shook his head. _Wretched people; they find entertainment and joy in such ridiculous things_ , he thought. Jolly watched as Luca, Pace, and Debito fought one another. A wry smile crossed his lips as he pondered over the idea of how truly amazing it was that such close friends could turn on one another when it came to the sole purpose of winning.

Jolly's eyes drifted over the crowd, and from what seemed to be a sudden shift in energy, his gaze focused on a girl – well, woman – who was wearing a blindingly white dress. He squinted through his sunglasses and was amazed to see that her eyes were abnormally wide. With a smirk, he began to wonder if they would pop out of her skull. He watched as a the crowd roared and a hand flew up to her mouth in delighted surprise and fear, causing him to almost laugh. It was quite obvious that she didn't get out much.

Taking a quick scan of her features, Jolly noticed that the woman had a reddish brown hue in her hair, which was an almost unrealistic contrast against her very porcelain skin. Those eyes which had been bugging out shimmered a fiery red and orange. A brief smile flickered across his lips. He could tell that those eyes were key to her seemingly expressive personality.

The sun's rays intensified as the day wore on, though Jolly couldn't seem to take his attention off of this intriguing stranger. She showed every emotion she felt in her face; she was practically an open book. She lifted up her right arm to shield her eyes from the sun, and Jolly blinked in surprise. There, on her right wrist, was a sunshine stigmata. He couldn't believe; how could someone outside of the Arcana be host to a Tar-Rocco card?

The woman dropped her arm to clap, leaving Jolly at a standstill. Had he actually seen the Il Sole's mark on her, or had that been his imagination? Who was this woman, and what did she have to do with the Tar-Rocco cards? To him, she didn't seem aware that she possessed even the slightest bit of supernatural abilities. He shook his head, marveling at the entire state of affairs. He would have to speak with Mondo, that much was certain. But that conversation would have to wait until after the Duello. What could he do now, without having the authority given from Papa?

He was reeling. This was his polar opposite, The Sun. How could his opposite attract him so much? What was it about this woman that had caught his eye again? Despite himself, he chuckled softly to himself. It was her own, flaming reddish orange eyes. That fiery spirit underneath that innocent-looking exterior. He knew it was there – he could almost feel it, even from the distance that he stood.

As he took a long drag off of his cigar, Jolly scanned the crowd to find the young lady. The sun had begun its descent, and Nova and Libertà were beginning their match. However, the mysterious woman had vanished. Jolly almost choked on the smoke that was filling his lungs, and he quickly tried to regain his cool demeanor while he simulatonesly searched the stands to no avail.

Taking a deep breath and putting out his cigar by pressing it against the brick wall next to him, Jolly left the arena and began to walk around the perimeter, trying to catch sight of—He stopped and a slow, sly smile crept over his lips. There she was, not too far off. He almost laughed aloud; for looking like such a spit-fire, she was definitely much shorter than he would have guessed. She couldn't be more than one hundred and fifty eight centimeters tall. It wasn't at all difficult for him to catch up.

"Excuse me" he asked, raising his voice as he approached her to ensure that she'd hear him. He watched as her back stiffened, and then she whirled around to face him. As expected, those intriguingly large and expressive eyes stared back at him with surprise, and he couldn't ignore the fact that her cheeks had gone a soft shade of pink.

"Yes?" Her voice was confident, and Jolly stood a little taller. She was bold and she was direct. He liked that. She wasn't scared even the tiniest bit.

"Might I have a word?"

"About?" She raised an eyebrow. He did the same, displaying a cool and confident smile on his face.

"I only desire your name, M'Lady."

"Beg pardon?" Her other eyebrow went up.

"Your name, please."

"Ah, yes. My apologizes." Jolly watched as she gave him a calculating once-over. It wasn't anything to do with flirtation, however. It was obvious that she was determining how dependable he was.

"My name is Allegra" she finally said, looking directly into his sunglass-covered eyes. "And yours?"

"Where is the easiest place to locate you, Miss Allegra?" He asked, completely disregarding her question.

"A small dress shop on the north side of town" she responded slowly. "Now, you never answered my question, Sir. What is your-"

He cut her off. "No need for that." Allegra's eyes flashed, and he couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face.

"Then I believe that's all then?" Her voice was clipped. The annoyance in her words were unmistakable.

"No, I don't believe so. I have one more request, Miss Allegra."

"I'm sorry Sir, but I will not be obliging you anymore. I do not make it a habit of mine to speak with strange men who will not so much as tell me their names." Jolly sighed, his amusement slowly turning to irritation. He liked her pluck, but it was now simply getting out of hand.

"M'Lady, you may call me Jolly. Now, will you show me your right wrist?"

"My right…" He could see the comprehension dawn on her face, and was then dismayed when he saw the guardedness fill her features.

"I'm sorry, that's not a request I can fulfill."

He narrowed his eyes. "I did as you asked and gave you my name. You could, at the very least, follow through with your end of the deal."

"I made no such deal" she said. "And you already know enough about me. Farewell." And with that, she turned her back on him and walked away. Flabbergasted, all he could do was watch as her small, lithe body travelled across the countryside and into the city. Had she really just turned her back on him, Jolly and second in command in the Arcana Famigilia? That same, odd smile came back to his lips. Now he knew he had to find her again and bring her back to join the Arcana's ranks. Turning her back on him? An act like that deserved punishment – something he wasn't loathed to give.

* * *

 ***Jul. 2, 2016* The chapter above is a re-write from when this story was first published.**

 **Review the crap out of this please! I really enjoy hearing your guys' thoughts and opinions on the story and their characters.**

 **~Melissa-Disney99**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three days after the Duello, Jolly found himself sitting across from Mondo in a side-wing of the Arcana's large mansion. "Now Jolly, what is all this about Il Sole?" Mondo asked, folding his arms and leaning back in the comfortably plush chair.

"Just as I said before. The host of Il Sole was at the Arcana Duello" Jolly said simply, taking a drag off of his cigar. As he exhaled, the smoke curled around his head before disappearing. "She looked to be quite innocent, but she had a fire for a temper. I firmly believe, however, that she is completely oblivious to possessing any power – whatever it may be."

"And you said that you spoke with her?"

"I did."

"Did you happen to get her name?"

Jolly smiled dryly. "Ah yes: Allegra. She can be located in a small dress shop on the north side of the city, though I don't believe it has much status in our standards. Her appearance was middle class."

"Do you know how old this Allegra was?"

"She looked to be in her early twenties, but I cannot be certain."

"How long has she possessed this power?" Jolly was about to answer, but found that he couldn't. Instead, he took another drag off of his cigar.

"Regrettably," he said after exhaling, "that is something I do not know." Abruptly, he stood and walked over to a nearby window. Though he hated admitting that he didn't have all the answers for Papa, there really wasn't anything else that he could do or say. He didn't even have the slightest bit of information to create a theory on.

"I see; well, that can be answered later. So I take it that you wish to include her in the Arcana Famigilia?" Jolly watched Mondo's reflection in the window as he shifted in his seat to face his right-hand man. Jolly nodded, turning around to face Papa.

"Yes; I believe that enlisting her would be the best solution. I myself am not altogether sure what the power of Il Sole is, seeing as no one has been host to it for an undeterminable amount of time. If her power turns out to be dangerous, then would it not be best that we teach her how to control it as soon as possible?"

Mondo nodded thoughtfully. "It would be. When were you thinking to inform her?"

"Immediately."

Mondo's eyebrows raised in slight surprise. "That's quite sudden, Jolly; don't you think we should wait at least a week?"

Jolly shook his head. "No; a few days have already passed since the Duello. Too much time has already been wasted. I strongly feel that we should send out a few of our members to personally inform her and see to it that she arrives here safely."

Mondo chuckled. "You seem to have thoroughly thought this through. Could it be that you fancy this Allegra?"

Jolly's lips turned upward into a smile as he scoffed. "Quite the contrary. Honestly Papa, I didn't peg you as one that would think such nonsense." He turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Mondo only laughed again.

"No need to become so defensive. I do feel that it's high time you settle down, however."

"At my age?" Jolly sent him a wry smirk. "I'm an old man, Mondo."

"And I'm sure you'd enjoy having a woman at your side" he responded with a knowing smile.

"What woman would have me?"

"One that could see past your shortcomings, of course." Jolly shook his head with what felt like to him as being a stupid, ironic grin. Mondo chuckled, then returned their conversation back to the original topic.

"Seeing as how you appeared to have thought this whole thing through beforehand, who are you thinking to send for the nineteenth card?"

Jolly confidently smirked. "Allegra is young, but not young enough that Libertà, Felicita, and Nova would be of any assistance" he replied immediately. "I believe that members near her own age would better benefit the purpose."

"Then Luca, Pace, and Debito are the natural choices" Mondo replied with finality. Jolly nodded in approval. "I will consult with them tonight and send them out tomorrow morning with a letter."

Jolly nodded again. "Very good. Now, if you will excuse me." Standing, he made his exit and left for his laboratory. As he opened the door, Elmo looked up from the book he'd been reading with a childishly life-like smile.

"Welcome back, Jolly!" He exclaimed, hopping off of his stool and trotting toward the older man. Jolly sat down in the blue armchair and rubbed his forehead as Elmo stood next to him with a confused look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Jolly?" Elmo asked, tilting his head like most real children his age would. Jolly reached out and patted him on the head.

"No" he said reassuringly, a small and victorious smile on his lips. "Nothing's wrong. In fact, things seem to be falling perfectly into place."

* * *

"We've never been here before" Pace commented, looking up at the dress shop's sign with a confused look on his face. "In fact, I didn't even know this place existed!"

"Of course we haven't" Luca replied coolly, ignoring the surprised and curious passers-by. "We've never had reason to come here before." He reached for the door handle with a white-gloved hand and gently pulled it open, causing the soft tinkle of bells to alert the middle-aged woman that was sitting behind an elaborately carved counter.

"Good day, Gentlemen. Can I help you?" She asked, looking up from some ledgers. The woman was pleasantly plump with salt-and-pepper hair and twinkling ebony eyes that crinkled expressively at the corners.

"That's can't be her" Debito muttered under his breath, his brow wrinkling slightly. "She's much too old for the description.

"Yes, as a matter of fact" Luca answered, stepping forward with a gallant bow. His two companions followed suit, causing the woman to tilt her head in confusion.

"We're here to see your daughter" Luca continued. "I believe her name is Allegra?" She eyed them carefully, scanning each of their appearances. Sudden recognition and what appeared to be sadness flickered across her face and settled in her eyes.

"I see. One moment, please." She disappeared into the back of the shop, and hushed voices drifted into the main room. Not long after, the shop owner returned with a much younger – and decidedly prettier – woman.

"This is my only daughter, Allegra." The young lady curtsied slightly with lowered eyes. The three Arcana members exchanged looks of surprise; she seemed much sweeter and more demure than Jolly and Mondo had made her out to be.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" the woman introduced as Allegra said graciously in a light, airy voice accompanied with a sweet smile.

"The pleasure is ours, M'Lady" Debito said, being the first to recover his voice. He bent at the waist and took her hand in his, kissing her softly on the knuckles. Luca awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Ahem, well, we have come on important business." He pulled a white envelope out of his tuxedo jacket, handing it to Allegra and motioning for her to open it. Silently and with a small suspicious raise of her eyebrow, she accepted the note and opened the envelope. Her fiery eyes scanned its contents and continued to grow wider than they already were.

"The leader of the Arcana Famigilia wishes to meet with _me_?" She asked incredulously, handing her mother the envelope while staring dumbly at the three men.

"Yes. We're here as your escorts" Pace said, holding out a hand to her with a large grin. She stared at his hand, and Luca and Debito held their breaths. Reaching out, she slapped it away.

"I won't go with you" she said simply. "Mother needs me."

"Now, Allegra—"

"Mother, I must stay." She turned to the older woman with a stern look, reversing the roles of parent and child. "Who will help you keep up with customer orders and shop re-stocking?"

"You've been requested" her mother replied patiently. "You must go."

"I'm not even packed" Allegra continued, turning to the three men and ignoring her mother's subtle order. "How can you expect me to just, leave?"

"You need only pack a few belongings" Luca smoothly informed her, doing his best to meet her eyes though failing miserably due to the intense emotion that filled them.

"And why is that?" Allegra shot back, putting her hands on her hips.

"Everything will be provided for you" Pace replied, looking somewhat concerned. "The Arcana will make sure you're not left wanting, since you will be residing with us at the mansion."

"Anyway, we best be on our way soon" Luca said, pulling out a pocket-watch from his waistcoat. "That is, if we are to make it back in time for tea."

"Tch; you and your duties" Debito scoffed, smirking nonetheless. Luca sighed.

"Excuse me, but I don't recall agreeing to this" Allegra cut in.

"You must go" her mother reiterated more insistently. "I'll be fine."

Allegra's expression softened as she turned to her mother. "You're sure?" When her mother nodded, she sighed. "You promise to send word for me if you need me at all?"

"I promise."

She sighed. "Fine." Allegra turned to the three. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

Exactly ten minutes later, Allegra stood in the main part of the shop with carpetbag in hand. She turned to her mother, who had tears running down her face.

"Don't hesitate to call me back if you need" Allegra said gently, kissing the older woman's tear-stained cheek. "I'll be here in an instant." The two hugged, then Allegra turned to the men. "I guess we'll be off then?"

"Hmph, I guess we will" Luca replied stiffly, clearly ruffled by the fact that they would indeed be late tea. Debito and Pace exchanged a look, then forced back their laughter. It wasn't often that a lady stranger could shake the butler so easily. This Allegra and their Felicita would get along just fine.

"Here, let me carry that for you" Pace said, easily taking the bag from her.

"Thank you" she said in a voice much loftier than her status should permit. Luca's eye twitched, and Debito smirked.

"Shall we, M'Lady?" Debito held an arm out to her. Allegra looked at it for a moment, almost as if trying to decide whether it was safe or not, then gingerly accepted it and allowed him to guide her. As a single tear escaped her eye, she lifted her head a little higher as if to take the shame away from showing emotion. Luca opened the carriage door for her as Pace secured her bag at the back, then took a seat at the driver's post. After Debito helped her into the carriage and climbed in after her, Luca shut the door and joined Pace at the reins.

"Everything's alright now, M'Lady. You may cry in peace" Debito said, sitting across from Allegra as the carriage rumbled forward. "That jerk of a butler Luca can't hear nor see you now. There is no need to concern yourself with keeping up appearances." She took a long look at Debito, then immediately relaxed as a small sigh escaped her lips.

"Thank you" she said, smiling nervously up at him. "I'm really not usually like this. It's just that… I was caught off guard, and that was my initial reaction."

Debito smiled charmingly back at her. "No need to apologize. Luca can be a handful to deal with sometimes." He chuckled deeply. "Though, I can't help but like that spirit of yours."

Her eyes filled with shock, then mischief. "Goodness Sir, I barely know you!" She grinned.

"Then perhaps we ought to get to know one another sometime" he replied, returning her look with a his own smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sorry to keep you waiting, M'Lady." Felicita looked up at the sound of Luca's voice.

"Oh, Luca! There you are. I was wondering where you—" She stopped mid-sentence. "Who is this?"

"This is Allegra. Her presence was requested by your father" Luca said tightly. "Allegra, this is Felicita: next in line as head of the Arcana Famigilia." The petite woman quickly bowed.

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance" she said, straightening with a warm smile.

Felicita smiled back. "It's a pleasure meeting you as well." Turning to Luca, she asked, "Why does Papa need to see her?"

Luca shook his head. "I'm not at privilege to say."

"Oh, I see. I understand." She turned to Allegra. "Would you care to join me for tea?"

"Oh dear, I couldn't" Allegra quickly responded, eyes widening. "I don't want to intrude."

Felicita giggled. "You're not intruding; I invited you!" She gestured to the seat across from her. "Please, join me."

Allegra dipped her head slightly. "Thank you. It's an honor." Luca watched the interaction between the two with barely-concealed displeasure. He poured the tea and courteously listened as the two girls talked, though it took all of his self-control to keep from snapping at the new arrival.

"I'm so sorry about your father" Felicita said after Allegra had recounted her family story. "But it's good to hear that your mother survived."

Allegra seemed to be hiding something, but nodded in response. "Yes. I was so worried she'd die, but it truly was," she bit her lower lip, "a miracle indeed."

"That was quite the story." The three turned to see Jolly standing in the door, his shoulder leaning casually against the doorframe.

"You!" Allegra shot to her feet. "What are you doing here?" Jolly smirked and adjusted his sunglasses.

"The two of you know each other?" Felicita asked, titling her head curiously.

"We've met" Allegra responded through clenched teeth, her eyes never leaving Jolly's smug face.

"M'Lady." Jolly courteously dipped his head in greeting. "Papa is ready to speak with you." The fire in Allegra's eyes immediately flickered and went out as her skin went from pinkish pale to ashen gray.

"Now?"

Jolly nodded. "Yes, now." He raised a meaningful eyebrow. "Shall we go?" Allegra's back stiffened, and she brushed at the skirt of her plain, light blue dress.

"Yes." She followed him out of the tea room, leaving behind a confused Felicita and a relieved Luca. Allegra watched her guide as they walked, observing his every move and doing her best to read him. She didn't know who he was, but she now knew for sure that he was a part of the Arcana Famigilia, she remember that he had said his name was Jolly. He was wearing the same type of fine-tailored suit as her three escorts had, and she had been surprised to find that the girl name Felicita was also clad in stiff, suit-like garb. She couldn't help but feel threatened in such a formal environment and around such professional-looking people.

"This way." Jolly's voice was a smooth, lazy drawl, giving him the air of someone who wasn't at all worried about his surroundings. In fact, he sounded rather relaxed and bored. He stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Come in" came the muffled response. A chill ran up Allegra's back at the deep rumble of the voice. Her guide opened the door and stepped back, allowing her first entry. She stepped into what appeared to be a large office, and her heart stopped at the sight in front of her. Sitting at a large, mahogany desk was a large, muscular man with red hair matching Felicita's. He smiled and leaned back in his chair as their eyes met.

"Miss Allegra, welcome to the Arcana Famigilia headquarters" he said. "Please, take a seat." He gestured to the two plush chairs in front of his desk. She nodded and did as she was told, feeling much more intimidated than she felt comfortable admitting. She was too scared to even ask how he knew her name. Jolly closed the door, then took the empty chair next to her.

"Jolly here told me that you have a secret" the large man across from her said, smiling. Allegra shot Jolly a glare, then turned back to man in charge.

"I don't know what would lead him to believe that, Sir" she said coolly, fidgeting with her fingers in her lap.

"Please, call me Mondo."

"Ah, yes. Then please just call me Allegra." She took a deep breath. "Anyway – Mondo – if you'll forgive me, I don't know why I was brought here and would like an explanation." Her irritation and confusion was fueling her boldness as she met the red-headed man's eyes. Mondo took one, good long look at her, then chuckled.

"As you wish" he acquiesced. His countenance became serious. "Allegra, we as the Arcana Famigilia are over Regalo's security. That is a known fact among the town. However, what is not known widely is that select members of the Arcana have made contracts with various Tar Rocco cards." Allegra's eyes widened, and Mondo nodded in response to her unspoken question.

"Yes, it really is possible. Those of us who have made contracts each have a corresponding stigmata located somewhere on their body." He looked into her eyes and held her gaze. "I – myself – have made a contract with the twenty-first card, The World."

"Why— Why are you telling me this?" Allegra asked, the fire gone out of her words. Her voice trembled slightly, and Mondo could read the fear in her voice. He turned to Jolly and nodded.

"M'Lady, while you were at the Duello, I spotted you in the audience and caught sight of your wrist. We have reason to believe you are host to a Tar Rocco card." Allegra stared at him in shock, and opened her mouth to launch a question at him. Jolly held up a hand to silence her. "After listening to you recount the story of your mother's illness," he continued, "I can't help but feel as if there's a piece missing. Would you mind recounting the full, unabridged story to myself and Papa? I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

Allegra looked between these two men who were practically strangers to her, debating the wisdom in divulging her deepest-hidden secret to them. After what seemed like several minutes of silence, she closed her eyes nodded in ascent. "Fine, I'll tell."

She began by telling them of her father's death and the hardships she and her mother were forced to work through with his absence. Before continuing, she took a deep breath. "Mama fell ill two years after Papa's passing" she said in a quavering voice. "I don't remember how long she was sick. It felt like days. I was sixteen then, and was forced to take care of the shop alone."

She angrily brushed at the tears which were threatening at the corners of her eyes. "It was difficult trying to run the shop and take care of Mama and the same time. Eventually, I closed shop and dedicated my time and effort to her. After what seemed like an eternity, I had fallen into complete despair. I didn't know what else to do and I found myself pleading for help at Mama's bedside."

Allegra glanced over at Jolly. "Here is the missing piece to the story." After making sure he was listening, she forged on. "As soon as I had stopped speaking to whatever or whoever that might have been listening, an incredibly blinding white light engulfed me. A card had appeared in front of me." Her eyes grew distant as she immersed herself in the memory. "It spoke to me, and its voice was calm and reassuring, though insistent. It told me that it was the nineteenth card, Il Sole. It promised me Mama's health in return for a contract." She shook her head and swiped at her eyes again. "I don't know what possessed me. I guess I was desperate, but…" Her voice trailed off and she sniffed. The two men waited patiently for her to regain her bearings. After a couple of minutes, Jolly handed her his handkerchief. She smiled briefly at him, then wiped at her tears.

"I agreed to the contract" she stated softly, looking down at her lap and tightly gripping the borrowed square of white linen in her hands. "Afterwards, there was pain. I still remember how it felt; it was excruciating. But Mama – I watched her sit up without help when the card disappeared. I don't know how she was healed, but I'm forever grateful." Jolly and Allegra looked at Mondo, who appeared thoughtful. For five or so minutes, he remained motionless and quiet, seemingly lost in his own contemplation.

"Mondo?" Jolly asked, all traces of that arrogance that Allegra found annoying gone out of his voice. Mondo adjusted his position in his chair and let out a great sigh, reacting to his advisor's voice.

"Thank you for sharing that with us, Allegra" he said sincerely, directly meeting her gaze. "Knowing what you know now, do you fully understand what really happened to you?" She nodded mutely, unable to find her voice.

"Then," Jolly turned to face her in his seat, his unexpected voice causing her to start a bit, "will you now please show us your right wrist?"

* * *

 **I'm still working on this fanfic, I promise! However, I've done some cleaning on it, and both chapters one and two have been updated. You may notice that the OC's name is different than before. I decided to change it. You may want to re-read chapters one and two due to the edits.**

 **Anyway, review/favorite/follow. All of the above are always appreciated!**

 **~Melissa-Disney99**


End file.
